


Becoming the Queen

by queenoftheslayers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftheslayers/pseuds/queenoftheslayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could tell from a young age that the man she and her sister called father/daddy, wasn't really her father. She just never realized who her father really was... She is going to enjoy this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I know we are about to find out what Lydia is... but I have been meaning to post this since like February... Oops. Enjoy!

1995- 

Loki found himself back in time when he finally landed after falling into the hole in space.  He tried to remember how he arrived here, but could only remember his brother and father's faces as he let go of Thor’s hammer. He wasn’t sure where he was, but he didn’t truly care at the moment. He was weak and tired.

Eventually he found a Hotel and tricked the staff into giving him the best room on the top floor.  He slept for days. Finally he was feeling up to eating and moving, he found the facility he was residing in was full of mortals… and one in particular that seemed to radiate in unknown magic. She glowed to him and he saw a chance to tap her power for himself, in getting an heir for himself.

9 months later, Lydia Martin was born in a green glow unseen by her mortal parents and mortal care takers.

 

2012-

Lydia Martin shut the door to her house; the lights of Stiles' Jeep making shadows dance in the front of her house as he backed away and left.

“Mom?” Lydia called out.  She moved away from the front door and headed into the kitchen, looking at the counter for the note she knew would be waiting for her.

Called into work, will be home late. Love mom. Lydia groaned. She should have known her mom would leave after she left earlier. Lydia grabbed a glass of water and walked out into the hallway to the living room and the stairs. She just wanted to sleep; Werewolves, Jackson, Peter Hale, the lies and the truth… she was emotionally drained. She froze at the bottom of the stairs before turning and switching on the light. There in the middle of her living room on the couch was a man in a black suit with green accents.

She knew, deep in her bones knew him and who he is to her. “I just… there is a guest room, you can spend the night there. I am going to go take a hot shower, get dressed in my fuzzy green pajamas my sister bought me, and sleep for at least ten hours. My mother most likely will be at the office until tomorrow…” she looked at a clock, reading 1:17am, “today… until this afternoon. We can talk later about what you want… father.” 

She turned the light off and went upstairs. She closed her bedroom door and waited to hear the door downstairs close to the guest room before getting up and shedding her clothes as she walked to her bathroom. Then she turned on the hot water and waited until the room started to fog up before getting in and shaking under the water.

Lydia knew she was smart, smart enough to know that her dad wasn’t her biological father. She didn’t think that he knew, but that never mattered. She didn’t have any need before to know. In middle school they talked about DNA in science class, and she got the idea to order a test and sent in all off her family's DNA. Her mother and father and sister all matched, but hers, she barely shared DNA matching her mothers.

When she finally got out of the shower, she pulled on her robe and pajamas and went back into her room. She curled up on top of her bed, the lights off and the streetlights shining in through the opened blinds on her windows. With the events of the last few days catching up with her, she drifted off to sleep fast. 

She woke up hours later, the sun shining into her room onto her. She sat up, pushing her hair out of her eyes, looking around at her room at all the trivial things in her life.

Slowly she swung her legs out of bed and walked to her bedroom door, picking up a light blue robe and putting it on. Once it was tied, she made her way down stairs and found him sitting at the dinning room table, drinking coffee. He stood as she stayed in the doorway, and made his way to her.

He stood in front of her, and she could tell that he was uncomfortable.

“Look,” Lydia said, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear, “I know who you are, what I don’t know is how… or why… And I am so tired of being kept in the dark about everything. First it was that mountain lion that wasn’t a mountain lion, then the attack in the school by not Derek Hale but his uncle who later attacked and bit me because he is a werewolf and used me to bring him back from the dead after making me black out and lose my mind. Then everyone, people I thought of as friends, were keeping secrets from me, and my boyfriend… ex-boyfriend… was some crazy lizard monster looking for a master, and my best friend apparently went on a semi murder vengeance spree…” 

Lydia took a deep breath and she shook herself a little shake, “You are my Father. How? Why? Who are you?” She looked him in the eye, “Are you why my brain never shuts off?” Her voice was barely holding back any hysteria at this point.

“My name is Loki Laufeyson, son of Odin Allfather and Frigga, brother of Thor Odinson. You are my child, my heir in this realm.” He said in a calm voice, reaching a hand out to grasp her shoulder.

Lydia pushed past him and sat down at the table just out of touching distance, “Why me? Why my mother?” 

Loki sat in his seat and pushed his coffee cup towards Lydia, “Events landed me in Canada, at a Hotel where your mother was participating in a conference. I was there for a time before hand, injured and ill, but as soon as I saw her, I saw the magic underneath her skin. She had no catalyst to use her magic, but a child, one with her blood and mine, that child would have the power and the ability to use said magic. You have been calling to me for weeks… ever since, I assume, the time you were attacked. I was unable to come until now, last night when your magic was crying the loudest.” 

She could hear the question in his words, what had happened to make her fully awaken? She looked into the cup of coffee for a moment before lifting her head and meeting his gaze.

“Last night was the show down, between the werewolves, Jackson, and Allison and her family. I am not sure of any of the details. I have been so confused and scared and angry. Everyone knew what was going on, knew that it affected me, but no one would tell me anything! And I had too many thoughts in my head to figure anything out. No way of calming my brain.” 

Loki was frowning, “I should have come sooner. Go and get dressed, we shall leave as soon as possible. I am going to train you, have you learn your birth right as my heir and my daughter.” 

Lydia didn’t move; she stared past him at pictures of her and her family. So many photos of a life that hid the confusion that filled her now. Her sister was off at college in Boston, her parents hated each other, she didn’t feel like she fit anymore… her eyes slid to Loki and she nodded at him. She stood and made her way upstairs.

Normally she would take a while to dress, put on make up, and do her hair, but not today. Today she striped when she got in her room and pulled out a pair of jeans she had worn last summer to paint her room and one of the shirts that he father had bought her after the divorce had started.

Once dressed, she went to her vanity and pulled her hair up into a high tight ponytail and secured it. She quickly cleansed her face and then moisturized. She went to her doorway and looked back at her room, face blank of emotion. She turned the light off and closed the door. Once downstairs, she joined her father in the living room.

One moment she was standing in the living room of her childhood home, the next she was in what she could only describe as a void. There was no wind, no noise… nothing but silence. Not just the silence of your bedroom at night, but the silence of everything. She walked around, not sure what she was walking on, as there was nothing below her feet, but she moved around trying to see into the distance… if there was a distance. She wanted to keep move on, wanting to find a wall, but her father interrupted her thoughts and actions.

“Enough,” His voice was rough and he sounded tired. “We will now see your gifts and strengths and in time you will become stronger than any wolf-man and witch-doctor in that town or world.” 

Time passed, and Lydia’s magic grew. She learned spells, tricks, to control the elements, how to kill with a look, and to rip out a heart and leave the person alive. Loki was proud. So many possibilities opened with her existence and her control.

She would question him and his teachings and his lessons. She would snap at him and logically point out how it could be done better. Loki would always seem affronted and angry, but with each new enemy he conjured that she defeated and new riddle/test he gave her and she passed… he would try not to show that he was proud, only looking at her fondly when he thought she could not see him.

The most important thing she learned though was how to tune her mind so that she could rest. She didn’t need much sleep anymore, only a few hours a week. If she had time to meditate and charge herself with the power around her in the air, sleep wasn’t needed at all for weeks.

Loki questioned her mind set, wanted to know what exactly pushed, what her goals were to be against the wolves in her life. Sometimes, in the slower moments, while she was concentrating, she would start telling him things. Stories about her life, family, boyfriend, first friend Allison, a strange boy named Stiles, and being immune to the bite of the werewolf.

She asked questions, so many questions. She had him explain what spells were for, what about how to improve what she was learning, preferring to figure out everything herself. He was proud of his mortal daughter.

Hundreds of years passed in the void, yet Lydia did not age. She noticed her mind and power growing, but nothing else mattered.

When she returned to earth, she returned to her home the morning she left, maybe a few minutes after she had gone. Loki had sent her back, her goal was to remain and rule the town the way that she deemed fit. She was to make the wolves her betas, be their Alpha. She was the last bit by an Alpha, she could take the power for herself. This was her vengeance deemed appropriate by Loki, an army of wolves.

She looked out the window towards the forest and grinned. She would be a queen among the wolves.

 

Midnight-

Lydia stood deep in the woods.  Everything was dark, but she was seeing as if it was daylight. She saw the werewolves in front of her, the Alphas, standing in front of Boyd and Erica, in a semi circle.  She could hear Scott and the others coming from behind her, and she knew that the Alphas knew they were coming. Too bad neither group was going to meet each other alive.

Her magic danced across the skin of her arms and hands, sparks shown between her fingers. She let her cloaking spell slide off of her skin.

She watched the Alphas stiffen.

She smiled.

They died.


End file.
